Kiss Me Tomorrow
by TwilightLuvr104
Summary: When Bill is killed by a certain 1,000 year-old Viking named Eric, what will Sookie do? Especially since she can't help but to fall for his develish charm...unless someone gets in the way! Eric/Sookie, with some Pam humour. Mature content later...
1. Chapter 1

Yellow peeps! This is just a story I started writing about Eric/Sookie.

This really doesn't pick up from any Charlaine Harris story or TrueBlood episode, so what you see is from my own 'lil demented head. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin. Nada, to do with Southern Vamire Mysteries/TrueBlood. But mann, I wish I owned e some Eric Northman/Alexander Skarsgard. ;D

__________________~~~~__________________

_Your voice, running through my head_

_His screams awakening the dead_

_But yet you whisper soft to me_

_"Please…don't…leave…"_

The opening chords slowly drifted throughout the club, causing the crowd to change it's rhythm. The music wafted right to the one who was the inspiration of the song.

_The blood dripping off your skin_

_Brings memories to me of him_

_The one I loved, the one you killed…_

Once the first note was released, Eric stiffened in his "throne", wondering who had the courage to play this in his club. He knew of what the song revealed, even in the second verse alone…

As the singer whispered…

_Bill…_

Eric shut his eyes, remembering the night…The night that Sookie had called the club, distraught, wondering where her precious _Bill_ was. Even though Eric acted as if he knew nothing, he did know where Compton was.

_His blood is on your hands_

_His final breath in death's last dance_

_As the undead light left his eyes and he cried out to me_

"_Why didn't you save me!!"_

He was, well, his remains were, in the basement of Sheriff Eric Northman's house. Obviously a lot more dead than when he became a vampire. Eric chuckled to himself, receiving a smirk from Pam, who could probably guess what he was laughing at.

_The battle may be over_

_But the war has just begun_

_Remember, Sheriff_

_The night is darkest just before the dawn_

And there the song cut off, the last chuckle from Elizabeth, the singer of Fang, echoing in Fangtasia.

"You know, Eric, that song released 7 months ago. Yet I have not seen or heard of a single threat to our area. Cowards," Pam leered, clearly ticked that she hasn't had the chance to kill anyone for me.

I chuckled darkly, before responding, "Ah, Pam. My Child. There will be _plenty_ of threats, I'm sure. At least, once the New Year arrives 3 nights from now. That's when most of the freaks come out."

"Oh, Eric. Your making an appearance?"

I growled at Pam, causing some of the newer "fans" to back off a little ways from where I was currently sitting. "The only thing-"

But I was abruptly cut off, as a familiar scent seemed to find me, from 20 feet away. There, looking right at me, was a face I had seen only in my dead slumbers.

"Sookie…"

__________________~~~~__________________

So, yeah, I know I used the whole _The nigt is darkest just before the dawn_ thing from The Dark Knight, but Ijust couldn't help myself! I don't own that either. :(

Please Review, and leave suggestions. Fangs out. :K


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sookie…"_

"Well, well. Look what the ghost of seven months past brought in," Pam purred, before seeing the warning in Eric's eyes. "Oh, Eric. I was simply kidding. Keep that ferocity in the bedroom," She chuckled, before darting away to a table of fangbangers.

Seeing Pam's sudden movement caused Sookie's attention to drift to where I was sitting. I summoned her over to me with my first two fingers. She hesitated, probably still angry at me for killing Bill, but what was I to do? I always got what I wanted. I chuckled to myself as I remembered how many copies of "Kill Bill" Pam and I would drop off on Sookie's doorstep while she was at work.

She must have seen my little laugh and thought that I was laughing at her hesitation, for she tossed her hair over her shoulder, straightened up and walked over to where I sat with a swish of her hips.

I straightened up in chair and pointed to the stray chair at my side. "Sit here, please," I insisted.

"I'm not here long, Sheriff; that I can assure you," She said, looking around the room.

"Ah, Sookie. I am a man of business, among…other things," I stated, smiling my fangy smile.

"Look, Eric, let's cut the crap. My brother has gone missing and I want to know where he is. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Sookie," I said, standing. "Come into my office…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here is a little more detail and some more Eric being the bad Viking Vampire that he is. Enjoy!

__________________~~~~__________________

"_Sookie," I said, standing. "Come into my office…"_

I pulled her up into my arms and was in my office before she could say "Bill". I set her down on the small loveseat across from my desk, watching with amusement as she tried to wipe the shock off of her face. "Too fast for you, Sookie?" I just had to ask.

"No!" She replied, shaking her head. Her eyes turned glacial. "It's been awhile since I've been with a vampire. Remember? You took the last one I knew away from me. So tell me, Eric. Why? Why did you?"

I sighed, knowing that if I told her the truth, she would probably be more-so in shock than in gratitude, so I did what every great Vampire does; I lied. "Your precious Compton was putting false information into his database. False as in about yours truly, and My Child. Since I'm the Sheriff, I **gladly **got rid of the vermin before he could do anymore damage to my Area, and those who inhabit it.

So therefore I was completely just in killing Bill. And happened to enjoy it. Every. Minute. Of. It." I sneered, leaning in to her already ticked-off face. "Would you like to question my authority?"

"I would _love_ to question your stupidity, or lack thereof," she spat, fury starting to roll off of her.

"Sookie, that made no sense."

"Neither does your taste in your bar decorations," A familiar voice called out.

__________________~~~~__________________

Sam Merlotte couldn't help himself. Sookie had left work early, and tried to wave it off as her not feeling well, but Sam knew better. He knew Sookie enough to see when she was about to get herself into a _lot_ of trouble. Well, at least with him. Ever since Bill was killed, Sookie was always somewhat depressed. Anytime someone called on her for something or just to talk, she never said no and always put on a little fake show. She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. She looked happy on the inside, but I knew the hurt and confusion she felt on the inside. Sometimes, during her night shift, I would find her crying in the locker.

She always tensed up if someone mentioned that vampire bar, Fangtasia. And the owner of it. Eric. God, how I hate that Vampire. He acts all "Rico-Suave" and big-and-bad just because he's the Deputy or something over there. Ass-hole is what his name should be.

So, I did what any shape-shifter would do: I followed Sookie. I left Tara and Terry in charge of the bar, as I ran to the back of the restaurant. I hopped into the sleek black car that I had "borrowed" from Lafayette, and headed out onto the road, following Sookie.

She practically flew through Bon Temps to Shreveport, not stopping anywhere. It's a good thing I stayed a good few feet behind her in one of Lafayette's cars or else she would have knew it was me following her.

As soon as she parked, I let her run in, as I stayed out in the parking-lot. I silently prayed that that excuse-of-a-woman-Pam wasn't working the front. After waiting impatiently for five minutes, I cut the engine and practically jogged my way to the entrance. My prayer must have been answered for the she-devil wasn't there. I worked my way into the crowd just as I saw the Viking sweep Sookie up and bound across the room into a hallway. I quickly followed.

I head some talking going on through the door as I listened in. It sounded like Sookie was questioning why he did something. Probably why he killed Bill. I chuckled to myself, picturing Eric killing Bill, but then gagged as my mind put him in that little outfit that Uma Thurman wore. Blech! I shook my head, going back to the conversation. Sookie spoke now, sounding almost irate, yet trying to be canny. After Eric spoke, I entered the room hearing what he had said. So, I just had to respond.

__________________~~~~__________________

Sookie blinked, wondering if she had truly seen Sam Merlotte walk into Eric Northman's office. She quickly realized her mouth was hanging open, and shut it, blushing from the embarassment. She regained her composure. "Sam Merlotte, what in the sam hill do you think you're doing here? You're supposed to be at the bar!"

"Mongrel, you have exactly three seconds to get out of my office before I throw you out." If the term "looks could kill" were true, Sam would have been dead by now from how Eric was looking at him.

"And if I don-" But Sam was abruptly cut off as Eric had him pinned against the wall, fangs fully extended.

"You know, I've never tasted dog before, but there's a first time to drain everything." Eric leered into Sam's face.

"Eric! Sam! Stop! Just stop! Eric, put him down! I swear, I'll-"

"You'll do what, Sookie? Read my mind? Just sit down and let me handle it myself!" Sam yelled to me, causing Eric to throw him onto the floor. As soon as his body hit the floor, Pam was suddenly beside Eric. " Oh, I wanna help! Shifter sounds so delicious right now…" She flicked her tongue over her fangs.

"No!' Sookie cried out, pushing herself over to Sam.

"Pam, please escort this trash to the dumpster. I have matters to discuss with Sookie."

"But, Eric-"

"Now, Pam!" Eric used the full force of his voice in his command.

She grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to her. "Come on shifter. Maybe if you dumb yourself up a little more and make another appearance here, I can showing you the meaning of fear itself." She pulled Sam through the door, shutting it behind her with an audible bang.

I started after her, but Eric pulled me back. "We still have matters to discuss, you and I. Now, you say that your brother is missing. Tell me everything."

I sighed, and sat back down into the loveseat. "Jason came over to my house two nights ago, wanting some beer for him and some guy he made buddy-buddy with at a bar. But I knew how much trouble Jason has been in this past year with the law, so I told him no, and offered to call someone to pick them up, but he just stormed out, cussing the whole way. Before he got into his truck, I tried to read the guys thoughts that was in the vehicle with Jason but I couldn't hear anything. There is only one race of people whose thoughts I cannot hear."

"A Vampire," Eric mused, motioning me to continue.

"I decided to try and follow him to see why in the world Jason would be hanging out with a Vampire, but he drove like a maniac, so I couldn't follow him. I talked to Tara and Lafayette the next morning to see if they knew who he was, but they said they had no idea. I even called Hoyt, Jason's friend to see if he knew him, but I just got the same answer. He even told me that Jason didn't show up to work today. Eric, I wouldn't come to you unless I knew I had to. But he's missing…and he's the only family I have left."

Sookie started to cry, the nerves of the last few months starting to come to the surface. Eric, hating tears, leaned down to Sookie and wrapped her into his arms, trying to comfort her. " I don't need you-your com-mfort E-Eric, I-I jusst need your he-elp." She said, fighting the hiccups and sobs that threatened to come out of her.

Eric released her and pulled her face up to his, his gaze burning into hers. "I'll do what I can to help, but your going to need to agree to whatever I advise you to do. We don't know yet if the Vampire is after you or not, so you must be put under protection."

"What kind of protection?" Eric sighed, and asked, " Are you going to agree to my terms of service or not?"

"Fine, agreed. Now answer my question!"

"I want you to stay at my house." Sookie opened her mouth to protest, but Eric cut her off. "I have plenty of guards during the day and I will be there to protect you during the night. And needs you have can and will be attended to by the day staff. Do we have an agreement?"

Sookie sighed, knowing that once his mind was set on something he wasn't going to change it. "Could I at least spend one more night at my house and just come here with my things tomorrow evening?"

Eric seemed to contemplate this before deciding. "Fine. But if you are not here by 10:30, I'll come get you myself."

"Fine." I got up about to turn the door handle to leave, when Eric suddenly was in front of me.

"Sweet dreams, Sookie," he whispered, his eyes boring into mine. My breath caught into my throat as I stared into his Sapphire eyes. I started to lean into him our lips only a centimeter apart when there was a loud crash in the club. Eric groaned and closed his eyes, opening the door and flying out to see what the problem was. Apparently two very drunk frat boys were fighting over Pam. Pam just stood there, smirking at the little display. "You had better stop fighting before- Oops, spoke to late."

Eric pulled both of the boys apart, eyeing them both in the eye. The look of terror on their faces was priceless as Eric's fangs lengthened. "Which one of you wants to be a blood donor to the "Eric Is Thirsty" foundation?" He asked them as he set them on their feet. They both gasped and ran out the door stumbling all the way. "Pam," he murmured.

"With pleasure," she smiled, dashing out after them.

All the while, Sookie had already left, making her way back to Bon Temps with a hint of a smile on her face.

__________________~~~~__________________

Soo?

What'd ya think?

Review please, with some suggestions.

Fangs out. :K


	4. Author's Note

Thanks for your reviews guys!

So, I thought I'd explain some things.

My Chapters will be even longer. The reason why these past few chapters were short was because I'm going to make this next one very, very long, so it might be a few days before I post it. In this next chapter, I'm going to explain why Eric really killed Bill, and sort of a rewind of the past 7 months in Sookie and Eric's point of view. Sookie and Bill were fighting a LOT when Bill was killed, mostly because Bill could feel through their bond Sookie's attraction to Eric when they would have to visit at Fangtasia. The reason they would have to visit was really because Eric wanted to see Sookie without seeming desperate, but he told them it was just to check up on them and Bon Temps. Eric knew Bill was in the way of them eventually being together, so...you'll find out what he did to change that in this next chapter. :)

About the whole "Which book is this set after" thing, here's your answer: I really can't place it anywhere! I guess I'd have to place it after book one. I know, I know. Your all probably like "Wtf?", but it's kind of one of those…"ehh…" moments, ya know? And there is no fling between Eric and Sookie, just feelings buried under pride for one and hurt for the either. l o l. figure that one out. :D

Well, I'm off to writing! I still have to update Dead in Drenched.

Fangs out. :K


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for being so patient!**

The reason why this chap took forever to come out was that;

*death in the family

*sister had to get her tonsils taken out and I've had to take care of her this past week

*I've had _horrible_ writers block

And to answer some questions, this story is set after Book 2. You'll see why later.

Thanks for the reviews!

Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. :D

-TwilightLuvr104-

************************************************************************

"Oh, my god. What is this?!?!?!?!!" I gasped looking at the arrangement of crap in front of me.

"It's our Vampyre collection, although this apparently has someone's added spice to it!" The delivery boy said, chuckling a little. There, in the bright red case were candy fangs, red licorice, coffin candies and a bunch of other "fangy" treats. It looked like something you would pick up from that store that everyone's afraid of going in, except for teenagers. What's it called? Oh…HotTopic! my, my, Eric is a hot topic…I'm sure he could feel a surge of lust across our small bond.

I pulled myself out of my reverie. "Umm, thanks. Was there a card that came with this by any chance?"

"Er, yeah. Here ya go!" He said, handing me the card.

I put on a fake smile. "Thanks. Here, I'll just get you a tip-'

"Oh, there's no need. Your buyer already tipped me. Very generously, might I add," he said, winking at me, before leaving.

I opened the card, almost scared as to what I'd be reading. There, in a familiar script, was:

_Sookie,_

_Thought that you would be missing me throughout the day, so I bought you some things to remember me by. _

_Dress in something formal, yet sexy like the dress I first saw you in._

_Can't wait until tonight, lover._

_~Eric_

I sighed, putting the case on my island in the kitchen. "Vampires…" I muttered.

************************************************************************

After setting the case down, I took a shower, cleaned my room and did 3 loads of laundry. I took out the suitcases that I rarely used from the back of my closet and packed some of my clothes. I even packed the dress that I wore the first time that I went to Fangtasia with Bill. _Bill…I miss you so much. _My heart aches just thinking about what Eric probably did to him. _**Eric.**_ I almost despise him, yet I'm letting myself stay with him?! What was I thinking?! I debated on whether just staying here and hiding, but I remembered what Eric had told me. _"If you are not here by 10:30, I'll come get you myself."_

I sighed, glancing at the clock. It was currently 6:45 and my stomach was reminding me that I needed to feed it. I finished my packing by 7:13, placing the bags in my car, then headed down to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat. I decided to eat what Gran called "The Lazy Meal". It consisted of ground beef chuck cooked over the stove with mozzarella cheese melted over the top. As soon as I was done eating, I washed the dishes and vacuumed my living room. I made sure everything was nice and clean in the house, not wanting to think of when I would be returning to it.

The clock currently said 8:27. I would have to leave here by 9:50 at the latest if I wanted to make it to Fangtasia on time. I went upstairs to do my make-up and hair and get ready. I put on just a touch of blush and my favorite raspberry flavored "Liplicious" lip-gloss. I applied my mascara with a careful hand and some black eyeliner.

As soon as I was done with my make-up, I pulled out the hot curlers I had and brushed my bangs to side with a flip in them. I put in some mid-length - already curly - extensions that Lafayette had bought me for my birthday a year and a half ago. _I miss him so much…_

As soon as the extensions were securely in, I pulled them over my left shoulder into a loose, low side ponytail. Then, I went into my closet and pulled out the black and white dress that was waiting in the back. I had almost wore this dress to prom, but ended up not going, afraid of the things that I would hear in people's minds. I pulled it out of the black bag it was in and tried it on. It was black and white with floral patterns flowing throughout the dress. I paired it with the shoes that looked like they'd kill me that Pam purchased while we were in Dallas. "They're to die for, Sookie!" She'd exclaimed. _Literally…_

As soon as everything was ready I checked the clock and saw that it was 9:42. I put on my ruby red necklace and earrings then locked up the house and left it with a withering glance.

************************************************************************

I arrived at Fangtasia at 10:28 with Eric text messaging my phone the whole time. I quickly texted him back saying that I'm at the club and was entering through the back like he asked.

I walked into the club and felt like all eyes were on me. Everyone was dressed normally, even Eric when he whisked over to me and looked me up and down. He then looked me in the eyes with lust pouring out of his. "You look amazingly beautiful and sexy," He whispered into my ear as he pulled me into his arms. "Eric-!" I gasped. He ran out of the club into his office, as he sat me down on my feet.

"Eric, why am I the only one in a dress?" I asked impatiently. I felt out of place.

"I had you wear a dress so that I could show you off…and take you out of it." He then crashed his lips on mine with a sudden hunger that I was more than willing to return.

************************************************************************

If you want to see what Sookie wore, here are the links:(Just remove the (dot) and replace them with, well, dots!) :D

Sookie's

Hair:

http://www(dot)celebhair(dot)net/images/Emmy%20Rossum2(dot)jpg

Dress:

http://tinypic(dot)com/view(dot)php?pic=2ciisjp&s=3

Shoes:

http://www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/greeneyeris/2904003810/

Earrings & Necklace:

http://tinypic(dot)com/view(dot)php?pic=25astpv&s=3

I hope you guys liked this chap! I know it's short, but there will be longer ones I promise.:)

Review's = More, Better && Faster Writing. :D

-Twilightluvr104-


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews and PM's I received since the last time I posted. Let's just say it's been another bad week. I couldn't take my permit test after I've been waiting so long all because my West Virginian Birth Certificate didn't certify that I am a _female._ I was like, "WTF?!"

I want to dedicate this chapter to EricTheNorthman, 1dreamkeeper, ericsmine, and Qtlex. You guys rock.:K

Oh, and a note: I'm sorry to some PM's, but I'm afraid I can't do the Sookie/Eric Summer of Love contest.

1. Too young [just 2 years shy.:(]

2. School's starting up and the deadline leaves me little to work with.

Maybe in a few years.:)

P.S.

You guys wanna try a sample of my Eric-flavored lemonade? (:

************************************************************************

"_I had you wear a dress so that I could show you off…and take you out of it." He then crashed his lips on mine with a sudden hunger that I was more than willing to return._

My mouth practically swallowed his as our tongues battled each other. His hands started to make their way up the waist line of my dress to my breast. As soon as his ands were at their destination, I moaned as an electric current washed through me. He moved his mouth to the base of my neck, kissing me until I was practically moaning the National Anthem.

I pushed him against the nearest wall and wrapped my legs around him, our mouths finding each other again. I decided it was time to thank Eric for all that he's done. I kissed my way down the front of his partially open tank. As he ripped it off, I was momentarily blinded by the beauty and perfection of his muscles. I continued kissing down him until I reached his pants that were practically screaming "Unzip me!" from the strain of the apparent bulge against them. I unzipped the zipper and almost gasped at the length of Eric's…little buddy. Although little is a _big_ understatement.

I kissed the top of his head and started to suck while Eric called "Sookieeee…" in a husky voice. He started to pant as I pushed him all the way in, deep throating him. It was at times like these I was glad that I didn't have a gag reflex. I started to move faster, my tongue swirling around him as I pumped him in and out of my mouth. Just before he came, I took him out of my mouth and stood up, smirking at the expression on his face. He growled and started kissing me heatedly. "Eric, oh…not here…I can't, mmmmph…Bill…"

Eric growled. "Bill is gone. Dead and gone and not coming back. And you can't leave me unfinished the way I am, Sookie." His blue eyes were clouded with a hungry look of lust.

"Eric. Not here. Not now. Not ever." I said, clearly pissing him off. My words might have sounded sure, but my body was screaming to do other things. "I can't just swoon to you because Bill is dead! Especially since you killed him!"

"Sookie, it's been 7 months since then. All he was doing was using you! Why can't you accept that?" Eric said, gazing into my eyes.

"Eric, you have to give me time. Besides, maybe I'll meet someone else along the way of my…mourning." I sighed, and pulled the strap of my dress up.

Eric just stalked over to his deck, his clothes already back in order. He pushed a few buttons on his intercom, finally saying "Pam." in a commanding tone. Not 4 seconds later, Pam had entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt playtime, Sookie. Or should I say…_almost_ dinner?" She smirked at me, then turned to a death-glare Eric.

"Pam, I need you to watch over the club tonight. Sookie and I are heading to my home for the remainder of the evening."

"What time is it?" I asked, wondering how much time we had spent.

"11:03, and the night is still young!" Pam spoke sarcastically. "And apparently you have plans, so-"

"Pam!" Eric thundered, keeping his heated gaze on her.

Pam zoomed out of the office, leaving me with Eric. Alone.

This can't end good.

************************************************************************

As soon as we had my bags loaded into Eric's Corvette, I made my way to the passenger's side, but not before seeing his license plate. I giggled at the name. "LuvBlud"

Eric looked at me and smiled, clearly seeing what I had giggled at. "Something amuses you lover. Would it be my plates? Pam picked the name."

"Yes, it's the best caricature I've ever seen."

"Who said it was an exaggeration?" He leered at me before stooping down into his car. I entered into the passenger side making sure all of the gown was in before securely closing the door.

"Sookie…" Eric murmered, suddenly intense. I looked into his piercing blue gaze. "You do look beautiful tonight, just as much as you always do."

I blushed at his compliment, and murmered "Thanks," as he started the engine. He turned the radio on low as a song slowly ended. "_And that was theSonce singing Perish. And now we are playing an awesome artist on the scene called Mika. His song Lollipop has been flying across the charts, and now you hear it here on TheLateNightBite. This one is a dedication to a Eric Northman from Pam, with a message. "Don't suck too hard.""_

The opening of the song started out with what could only be described as a little girl saying, "HEY! What's the big idea?" After a few moments the singer sang, "_Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh, love's gonna get you down. I said sucking too hard on your lollipop, hey, love's gonna get you down."_

The tears were practically pouring from my cheeks as I laughed so hard. Sure, the song was catchy, but if you could have scene the pure shocked expression on Eric's face, you would be laughing too. He looked as if he had just told the world that he was gay. The thought of him and Lafayette together only made me laugh harder.

"Sookie, are you alright? It's really not that funny. Pam," He growled, pissed. I tried to control my laughter, but a little giggle escaped my lips and I soon fell into another fit of laughter. He looked like someone took _his_ lollipop and threw it on the ground. He stared at me for a second, taking in my bright red cheeks that hurt from laughing so much, my shoulders that couldn't stop shaking and the smiles and laughter that kept escaping my lips, before he had to pull the car over from laughing too. We started rocking back and forth, laughing. "Why…are…we laughing…so…hard??" I said in-between giggles.

"I don't…know, but…I'm gonna bust a…fang!" After that we roared with laughter until the silly song ended. I wiped my face from the happy tears that came pouring down them and saw that Eric's eyes were rimmed with red. "Oh, God. I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time."

"I'm glad it was with me, lover," he said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back as we pulled back onto the road.

************************************************************************

When we pulled up to Eric's house, I couldn't help but gasp at the size of it. It was an old Victorian house, right on the outskirts of Shreveport. Eric smirked at my reaction.

"It was built in 1897 by L.R. Logan, beer and ice manufacturer and designed by architect Nathaniel Sykes Allen. Pam fell in love with the house as did I. This is one of the finest Queen Anne Victorian houses in this city and in great condition."

_I'll say, _I thought to myself.

"Would you like a quick tour of the house?" He asked, as he carried in my luggage.

"Sure." I smiled up at him.

I followed him up the steps onto the porch as I gazed around at it. We walked into the front of the house and looked around. He showed me where the bathrooms, kitchen and dining room was, then showed me the living room and the bedrooms. He stopped on the way of showing me mine, with an eerier look on his face.

"You know, this place is supposedly haunted?"

I looked at him in fear as I saw his expression showed no sarcasm. I gulped. Ever since I can remember, I was always terrified of ghosts, monsters, and things that went 'bump' in the night.

"In 1908, a little girl who lived on the corner across the street fell from the top window of this mansion and died. There have been several sightings of her. One was from the mansion across the street. They saw a little girl in the window of this place about 40 years ago. The mansion at that time was unoccupied so, when the sighting was investigated the house was empty and proved to be so upon further investigation.

"There was a young college student who was going to work very early, after midnight, and saw a little girl playing in the front yard. He about had a heart attack when he realized that she was already dead and gone. Paranormal people have made investigations here and got positive results. But that was years ago.

"Twenty years or so ago a radio station occupied the building. One time strange things began to happen with the lights and window shades. The radio station operator walked to the front of the house and "challenged" the house, stating "okay, show me what you've got" or maybe, "is this all you've got." The lights then blinked on and off the window shades rolled up and down and most of all the radio station went off the air.

"Supposedly it's haunted, but I've yet to hear of a single ghost, let alone see one. For the 15 years I've lived here, I have not once had any "paranormal activity". But maybe with a human female in the house, we'll get a rise out of-

"Sookie, are you _scared?"_

I was practically peeing my pants from the stories that he told me. "Ghosts?? Little dead girls?! Oh hell to the no!" I started walking towards the stairs, but Eric was suddenly blocking it. "Eric, I am not afraid of vampires or shifters or any of this supernatural bullshit, but a little dead girl wandering around the house wanting to probably kill me and the house acting up like _Poltergeist_?! There is no way-"

"That you are leaving." He said, staring me down. "Sookie, you've been through practically everything, yet you are going to let a little tale about my house scare you away? So you're terrified of the house that you're staying in, not the fact that you'll be spending a few nights with a vampire? Doesn't sound right to me, lover." He smirked at me as I scowled.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll stay. But If I see one ghost or something moving when it shouldn't, I'll be outta here faster than you can say 'Joy To the World'. Understood?"

He chuckled. "Agreed. Now go get cleaned up and I'll show you something else."

************************************************************************

After I let my hair loose and pulled on my light nightgown, I pulled my grandmother's old robe around my shoulders and headed downstairs to see what Eric's surprise was.

"Lover, you must know that no one else knows about this; only L.R. Logan and I, and he's dead, so it's only us. Consider what I show you a gift."

"O…kay?," I said, sounding like a question. He motioned with is hand for me to come forward to the fireplace in his living room. Beside it there was a very old Viking warship painting with symbols on the side of the boat facing toward the viewer. Eric moved it aside and I gasped at was within the wall. It was a tiny music box in the shape of a golden piano, it's form molded perfectly into the wall itself.

Eric held it out to her, and pulled a golden chain out of his pocket. "This is the key. This and the box belonged to Queen Elizabeth I of England and was given to one of her subjects when she passed. The family kept passing it down until it landed here. I knew I kept smelling something old, and here it is."

Eric gave me the key as I stuck it in the back of the piano. I smiled as an old tune floated through the room. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"And this, is also a present. It's a skeleton key to the house and will open any door," Eric said as he placed the gold chain around my neck.

"Eric…I can't accept this! It's hundreds of years old, and what if something happens to it! I mean-"

He placed a finger over my lips, hushing me. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in a tender kiss. I sighed, never wanting the music to stop playing or Eric to stop kissing me, but both eventually came to an end.

************************************************************************

Soo, what'd ya think?

Review please, and for all you "Dead In Drenched" readers, I'll be updating soon.:)

I was thinking of doing this chapter also in Eric's POV, but idk. Let's see how the reviews go.:)

Painting:http://www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/data_cold/2334602874/in/photostream/

House:

http://www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/15692756N00/2045970175/

Music Box:

http://www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/stolengnome/3506559168/

Sookie's necklace:

http://www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/vintagemusings/1426597992/

-TwilightLuvr104-


End file.
